Forum:How could infamous 3 top infamous 2?
Ideas for InFamous 3 I think that it should continue from good Cole reborn from lightning blast at start as lots of conduits start coming back to life no one knows why but Cole has to stop the conduits or control them but all the time a voice talks in the back of his head tell him to do evil stuff then at end it terns out the evil Cole is from parallel reality where the ray sphere was damaged and turned that the main villain is Cole evil he became beast tried to take over world but was stopped by a good conduit who disembodied him and sent him to that reality and but evil Cole has used his power to bring all the conduits back to life and used his powers to project himself into the minds of others so he can use Cole to become real and take over that world. At end if you go into a mind world (twisted version of area) and fight against fully powered karmic opposite e.g. he has overload blast if your bad and ark lightning if your good. so if good Cole you have to fight of the evil presence of alternate Cole if bad Cole you have to push out the last of the good in Cole. ---- I think they should make a sequal explaining Kessler's timeline(one of the reasons is that how was the beast in his timeline?). This can be done as: 1.In dead drops you find out Kessler has been the leader of the First Sons for a long time(he's probably over 100 years old) 2.You also find out that Kessler went away for long periods of time. Also I think they could make a sequal to the good ending and, as an evil sequal sounds less fun, make the evil ending DLC. They could also make you another guy, but(to keep the fanboys sane) make you just a conduit follower of cole/the beast. --- I think a new game where all charecters from inFAMOUS 1 and 2 come back because when Cole get hit by the lightning reviving him and anybody near the original blast and also all conduts. but the conduts are twisted so that there stronger and harder to kill and all of them are like this except for cole and a few others... --- (I made that so it's easier to see the seperation of posts.) First I'm going to start by commenting on 2 of the theories I saw. @Darth Jadious,There are few things that can be considered truelly evil I hope you know that. EVIL IS REALTIVE, such as good. Only thing is that there are general actions and behaviours which point in either way. Is it a Psycho's fault for being a pyscho? Not really, but that doesn't mean they can be corrupt or almost inhuman. But that's beside the point. For him being revived, that does seem like a good idea. But I don't think he'll have his powers back due to the way the Ray Sphere worked. It may have wiped the conduit gene away from the humans so there would have to be some sort of loophole. But if it doesn't, I belive he would be more of a mentor to several young conduits @derekmatthews33, that would Never happen because of the fact that good is the stories canon. Now I belive that either 1. It will be a prolouge to inFAMOUS. It would show either Kessler's life (He was over 100 years old and became a cyborg with all those metal parts!), or at least the most important bits leading up to the blast that caused the madness. 2. I'm a bit confused to exactly how the RFI did it's job. I read that it was "All Conduits around the world, active or dormant, drop dead instantly" so, does that mean if they had the gene in there DNA? or that they were Conduits period having access to there powers or not? I ask that question because I think the next game may be some sort of plot twist, were it didn't get rid of all of the problems with the conduits. Cole appears to be the only one in his immideate family but if it's a gene, then all of his family and several other people will have said genes somwhere in there DNA, meaning it is possible to still find Conduits in the future. I do think Cole may be resurected by that lightning bolt though. In this story, he would probbably be more like Ezio from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood in the way he was a leader; a mentor. Or to a much more similar occasion; THE X-MEN. With the exception that they don't were special getups and people may know the identities of conduits. Dr j 26 16:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) --- In my opinion they should make another 1, with like that lighting bolt that hit Cole's coffin, revived him, Nix & Kuo somehow and they have to fight another alternate form of Kessler.Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China 19:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) --- I had just finished the game. I have this idea that jusgt might work. It pickx up from Cole being revived by the lightning bolt that hit his coffin. But from an alternate timeline where Cole is the Beast he knows that Cole knows that The Beast (Cole) is still alive so he is going to kill Good Cole before Cole can really kill the Beast. So its gonna be like Cole gaining as many powers as he possibly can before the Beast Cole can get back to him because Beast Cole is learning the time travveling thing. And before the big battle you can choose wether tto play as Beast Cole or good Cole. First thing Steedsy: Grammar. I am having some trouble reading it. Griffster26 23:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) --- Well, we'll know if inFamous 3 is actually going to be made at E3 2012, with a 2013 release date. RCROX2000, founder of this wiki. --- Theres no way INfamous 3 could be made, even with a new charecter, in the good (real) ending of INfamous 2 all the coundits died --- Infamous 3 by Sploder99999 Cole is revived by the lightning bolt and is awakened from a coma 3 months later and has lost most of his powers and all of his elemental abilities but finds himself washed up in a city called Rise City, where he is captured by the ORION Corporation who believe they can win all world wars by making super soldiers using Cole's conduit genes.They are led by Edward Hawke. They extract some and begin making soldiers, but Cole is rescued by Zeke, who travels to Rise City after learning about an Electric Demon caught in Rise City. Cole begins to have visions of death and destruction in the future and gets Zeke to help him learn how to get back his other powers faster, while being hunted by the ORION Corporation. After infiltrating ORION Labs Cole and Zeke meets a new foe called Archer who also has lightning abilities, after escaping him find more locked up conduits in a coma that cant have DNA extracted until they are released from there coma. They find Kuo there and Cole's lightning to release here from here coma, but she has lost most of her powers. Archer sees how they are awakened and esacpes while Cole, Zeke and Kuo escape the labs from a legion of electric super soldiers. While still mad at Kuo for betraying them, they tell her that to save the conduits that need to find a way to increase there powers faster. Afterwards Cole sees another vision of destruction in the future but realizes he is the one causing it. While thinking about kiling himself, Zeke tells him there may be a way to change the future. The second faction Cole fights are Conduit super-soldiers called the Dread Hunters who betrayed ORION and seek to destroy Rise City because they have been corrupted by there powers. A bunch of evil conduits revived by Archer also joined them. Cole, who believes they know the secret to getting his powers back faster goes after the Dread Hunter Conduit General Grayson and after defeating him recieve the device known as Shock Receptor which can give one conduit back their powers. Before Cole can use it Kuo tries to stop him so she can use it and he can't destroy everything. Cole and Zeke both agree that Cole should use it, but Kuo with the powers she has left tries to defeat Cole. Zeke is fatally wounded, but Cole defeats Kuo and she runs off. Cole uses the new powers he gained from the Shock Receptor to ressurect Zeke, and has another vision. In this vision, Cole sees himself killing Zeke and after telling him, he runs off to join with Kuo and regrets telling Cole to use the Shock Receptor. The Iron Resistance, led by Kuo, are a legion of conduits who believe Cole to be a menace and want to destroy him. After just escaping them Cole receives a message from Dr Thomas Knight, and is told to meet him at an old warehouse. Cole reaches the warehouse where Knight tells him that he worked for ORION but quit, and made the Shock Receptor. Knight also tells him that if he can build another Shock Receptor that Cole's powers should be powerful enough to create time jumps. Unfortunately Hawke and ORION super-soldiers fight Cole and try and arrest Knight. Hawke, now with conduit powers fights against Cole, and is killed. Knight tells Cole the 3 componets he needs for a new Shock Receptor. Firstly, Cole finds a pure blast core in an old abandoned test site, but is attacked by Iron Resistance. Secondly, Cole finds the Plasma Rods in an ORION lab. Lastly, he finds Fusion Batteries locked away in a vault in a Dread Hunter fortress. After finding all componets Knight begins to build it, but when it is done Archer takes and attempts to use it for himself. Cole follows Archer to Imperial Square where Archer commands the ORION super-soldiers to destroy the Iron Resistance. In the battle Cole reaches Archer just when he uses the Shock Receptor and grows stronger than even Cole. Archer absorbs Kuo into himself and takes all her power, and then Cole realizes Archer is a clone of himself that Knight made and grew too strong, so that's why Knight helped Cole to defeat Archer. Zeke tries to save Cole but is killed by Archer. Evil Ending (Not real): Cole defeats Archer and absorbs all his power, becoming a new beast, and then spits on Zeke's body and declines saving him because he betrayed him. Good ending(Real): Cole defeats Archer and contains all of Archer's power in the empty Shock Receptor. He saves Zeke and they become friends once again. Cole and Zeke lock up the Shock Receptor containing Archer's power in a box and store away in an abandoned warehouse. The game ends with a shadowed figure taking the box from the warehouse. Sploder99999 07:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) --- After all of the Conduits died, Zeke and a couple of people went back to wolfe's lab and found hidden research about the RFI. They found that the RFI doesn't actually kill every Conduit, it actually takes the power of the Conduit that activated it and stores it in one extremely powerful potential conduit, making him nearly invincible. Somehow, this news gets to the public and suddenly, the Militia is back, and search the whole world, imprisoning and/or killing anyone with abnormal abilities. What Zeke didn't tell anyone, was that he found the child a long time before, named him Cole, and was raising him to be a good Conduit. When he gets older, Cole leaves Zeke and tells the world that he is the Conduit. The militia goes after Cole, and Cole has to defeat them. First, he finds the Prisoners of the militia, and finds out that they were all children of potential conduits who survived the RFI, and Cole also has the ability to activate their Conduit Gene. Cole can then do one of two things: (Good) Free them, and send them back into society,or (Evil) use the powers he has to turn them into Conduits and start his own army of Conduits. This is only the beginning, but tell me how you like my idea, please! Gnhhmjukgh August 20, 2011 --- Well, i'm still torn between whether or not i think there should be an inFAMOIUS 3. on one hand, i cant get enough of the awesome gameplay of the inFAMOUS series, but on the other hand if there was a third game, sucker punch could be accused of milking the series, becaus inF 2 ended with closure. either way, here are my ideas for how to tie the radically different endings of inFAMOUS 2 together Players would have to choose at the beginning whether they want to see the good or evil or good endings of inFAMOUS 2 1. Good- the lightning that strikes the boat resurrects Cole. 2. Evil- Cole goes around assisting the process of natural selection where the conduits survive because they are better equipped, the whole time strengthening his powers. All normal humans are wiped out by the plague, and the world is inhabited by only conduits. Instead of creating a new society, they all struggle for power in a lawless world of superhumans killing eachother. Overwhelmed, he uses his newest and most dangerous power to take a one way trip back in time. (sound familiar?) He realizes that the only way to prevent the destruction of all life is to use the RFI to kill the beast and all conduits. Because It takes him to a different timeline, (as shown by kessler in inFAMOUS 1), Cole is able to kill his past self without causing his current self to stop existing. (He does this easily because of his new powers from the beast are combined with his normal ones) He uses the RFI, killing all conduits including himself, and then the same thing with the lightning that strikes the boat at the end of inFAMOUS 2 happens, resurrecting Cole. 3. other ideas-When cole is resurrected, he loses control of his powers and has to work to master them again. possibly, he doesn't remember anything from before the blast in empire city. this woud give players a clean slate so they wouldn't be predisposed to be the karmatic side of the inFAMOUS 2 ending they chose to start with. .his sorrow over the loss of trish would also give evil cole a reason for his rage. maybe it could take place in a third world country in Africa where the people are victims of gangs and genocidal tyrants. the player could choose whether to help the people, or join in the spoils of tyrrany. It would also help to raise awareness of the atrocities taking place in Darfur. 4. Unless the third game is a prequel where you play as kessler. Alpha.Apparatus 22:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Easy. Make it. --- TJR's for InFAMOUS 3 I think it should follow the evil ending of InFAMOUS 2 and you become a Conduit rebel because you lost the one you loved. I also think you should be able to make your own Conduit and the game should keep the karma system the hero side you care for others and citizens that havent become victim of the blasts and try to get other Codnduits on your side but if you follow the evil side you dont care for anyone and you just focus on killing Cole MacGrath and anyone in your way. --- LeeHatake's ideas03:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) 1. I like the idea of being Kessler, from his time in the alternate future to when he travels back in time and fights Cole. Also. when you kill Cole in the gameplay you get two options, like inFamous 2's "Side with John" or "Save Humanity". What if the Kessler origins had a good or bad karma system, with bad being the obvious non-canon? You're options could be Good: "Spare Past Cole's life and entrust him to stop the Beast" or Evil: "Kill your past self. He is unworthy to stop the Beast and you should deal with this matter yourself." Good ending is the same as infamous 1; you tell past Cole the truth and die. Evil ending, you teleport as Cole tries to strike you with lightning. He fails and you eletrocute him with your mechanical arm. Zeke tries to save Cole and sadly, you kill him again. Fast forward the time between 1 & 2 and the Beast rises. Kessler learns that he's John and sides with him, but betrays him and absorbs his powers. If going forward in the series, what if BOTH endings were canon and they intersect each other? The lightning strike at the end of the Hero ending could be Beast Cole using Kessler's time travel power and attempts to take over that reality? Just then, Cole's brother (he mentions him in inFamous 2 in a mission with Nix) is pull through from Evil Cole's time. He finds the corpse of hero Cole and finds a way to absorb his powers so that he can combat Evil Cole. This game would be karma-based as well. It could also act in a similar way to Ultimate Spider-Man, in which you switch between Beast Cole and Cole's brother, (Let's call him Jack MacGrath). Jack would be able to be good or evil like Cole, and Beast Cole's karmic path would depend on the final battle. If Jack is evil, then he would somehow absorb Beast Cole's powers and both would die, as Cole being stripped of Beast powers would work like when John gave his up and Jack, being a fairly new Conduit, wouldn't be able to handle the stress as Cole had and he'd die, thus ending the series on evil. In the good ending. If Jack is good, he attempts to re-activate the RFI, but finds it too worn down to use. He accidentaly absorbs it and it kills him. Beast Cole, feeling guilty of his actions, would time travel again to Kesslers time and kill himself after Kessler travel back in time, thus setting up the events for the first game. LeeHatake93 03:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC)~ --- Gstroy's Idea's 10/23/2011 My thinking is that they should run with the Good ending, and I have something else in mind for the Evil ending, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, I think that they should start off right where If2 left off, with Cole waking up. He would go back to town and find out that Wolfe faked his own death so he could work on a machine that revived the conduits(presumably using weather). All of the new conduits will have a instinctual reaction to find others like them, and thus will eventually end up in L.A. Cole will then try and teach the conduits how to be heros(Siding with Nix and Kuo), or villains(Siding with Sasha). There will be a few major enemy factions, including the Malitia(Now more widespread), the Dreamers or Dustcloud(telepathic followers of Aldin, intent on enslaving humanity), the Reapers(Sasha's gang), the First Sons(Intent on enslaving Conduits), and the Tyranists(a group of Conduits whose only goal is to destroy everything), the Corrupted(Bertrand dying released a virus that infects and transforms people). The allies would be the Rebels/US Government(Same rebellion from New Marais as well as the Gov.), the Children of Freedom(Nix, Kuo, and Cole's army), Veermak 88(Now whole from Wolfe's machine, a subdivision of the Children). Now you don't think I forgot about the evil ending, do you? I think that this would be a good jumping off point for multiplayer(which is what I think SPP had in mind). How it would be set up IMO is you start off with three basic power sets, Electricity, Napalm, and Ice. As you level up you unlock new powers for them, as well as unlock more power sets. You'll eventually level up a power set enough that you can add another, compatible power set to one of the three classes in that power set. If you have any thoughts, feel free to email me at Gstroy_2@yahoo.com --- I think there should be a DLC spin-off or a 4 issue DC miniseries entitles ZEKE before they make InFamous 3. It will star Zeke Dunbar, and how he gets nuclear powers, hence him taking the insult Fatman and becoming a caped crusader. In this miniseries/DLC Zeke gains radiation powers from the RFI, which has stored all the energy from every dead conduit on the planet. With that much power, it has to do something, right? He travels back up to Empire City, helping rebuild civilisation up and the east coast. This game wont have Karma choices, and will be level based rather than free-roaming like in the rest of the series. Zeke is confronted by the NSA, DARPA, and the FBI on his journey home, each distracting him from being the hero he wants to be. Though, by the end of the game/comic, he gets the ability to heal, much like Cole did. However with his radiation power, he can even heal the dead. First he does this to Trish in Empire City, then works his way back down south with hopes to heal Cole. --- scrappedCliffhanger, and BAM beginning of InFamous 3. Cole eventually marries Trish, with Zeke as best man. Has two daughters, and somehow, Zeke explodes full of energy, becoming the Beast himself, however, not able to control this overwhelming power. Due to no Conduits being alive other than Cole, the Beast kills everyone, and chases after Cole in hopes Cole will be able to help him. Cole choses weather or not to fight Zeke or to run and protect his family (good evil karma choices and everything in InFamous 3). Eventually, Cole will gain the power to time jump (saves him from dying by rewinding a few seconds of gameplay) and the end of the game gives Cole the option of (evil) going back in time to stop the madness before it begins or (good) something Sucker Punch will think of to cliffhang the series even more.scrapped --- I just want Zeke to have powers, up till the Conduit Gene talk I was sure Zeke would have nuclear abilities, even bringing in the Nuke to somehow activate his powers. I was so let down.. --- *INFamous 3 Rather than the whole bringing Trish back angle, I thought maybe zeke would practice on someone else, something about his love intreats in his game or something. To begin with INFamous 3, you can choose to load your previous game data, and if you load the Evil Finish data, you play as Kessler, working his way back in time. The Good savefile will start the game with Cole waking up attached to a battery of some sort, with Zeke and Zeke's love interest alone in a garage. Apon continuing your good ending, you gain an extra level of good karma from the beginning. The theme power of this game is Time Travel, meaning Cole gets to travel back in time, only to prevent his death or undue a mistake like falling off a building or even making a wrong call in gambling. Ontop of this Kessler will be appearing in this game before the point where he makes his plans with the first sons. Some information Cole gives him can change the outlook on the first game. Health will also work differently in this game, once Cole runs out of electricity, he dies. This means when he loses health, he also loses power. Evil Story starts with Kessler walking up to Cole on his thrown, possibly made of volcanos or bones. This Kessler exists before the Kessler at Empire city. A Kessler on his way back in time. He asks what happened to Cole, how Cole was never suppose to be the Beast, and how all this is wrong. Cole mentions other Conduits fighting against him, realising what he was doing, how Cole was destroying the world. How Cole killed all of them, to stop anymore from uprising, and how Kessler shouldn't exist. Kessler says something about unstable time control could send him to wrong timelines due to choices he will make in the future/past, and asks what he did wrong to make Cole into the monster he was meant to stop. Cole says he underestimated him, and he will die twice to pay the consequences, Final battle ensues, Kessler has an Electric cannon that takes moments to charge alongside his regular lightning , Lightning Hook instead of Kinetic Pulse, a sidestep teleportation, and instead of Thunder Drop, he creates decoys. Pretty much a playable version of his Final Battle self in INFamous 1. Along with his attack list, kessler has maximum amount of cores so max health/electricity. Cole the Beast raises volcanos under Kesslers current location, quick firing electric beams, flight, size change (into the beast), a charging Black Hole attack that fails in Kessler deals enough electrical damage and the Kinetic Pulse to keep Kessler away from him after taking some melee damage. The battle begins in the throne room, with Cole not standing from his throne, throwing lightning and creating volcanoes as Kessler makes his way down the hall to confront Cole face-to-face. At the distance, Kessler has to charge-beam Cole to stop him from creating black holes, and if the black hole is created anyway, Kessler has to either side-step teleport away, or send in decoys to quickly fill the hole. Once Kessler and Cole are face-to-face, Kessler melee attacks with only his metal arm, and as a finisher, grabs Cole to drain his health, refilling Kesslers. Cole will usually send out a Kinetic wave after this to push Kessler back to the beginning, and after Kessler does this a second time, Cole stands, grabs a demonic, rusted melee weapon similar to the Amp, and starts moving toward Kessler. At this point, Cole will attempt to melee kessler, but will be distracted by decoys if Kessler summons them. If Cole is to hit Kessler, he conjure a black hole behind him, which Kessler just needs to avoid, or fence against Cole's Amp with his metal arm. One thing Kessler could do from this point is Lightning Hook Cole to make him more vulnerable, and easier to get to. After Cole is absorbed four more times from this point, He pulls back and becomes the giant figure the Beast is known for, and Kessler teleports himself to a rooftop. From this point, Cole pummels down buildings that Kessler is near, and Kessler can jump on buildings surrounding The Beast, and charge-beam him. if a building is coming down while Kessler is on it, while taking damage, he teleports to the adjacent building. After all but one building remain, and if Kessler is able to make at least one successful lightning strike, a cut-scene ensues or you could somehow make it playable, with Kessler Teleporting up Cole's arm, but smashed before reaching the shoulder, destroying the metal arm. Cole laughs, turning back to his human form, walking up to Kessler gloating about how little credit he gives himself, in a joke referring to himself-himself. Kessler says something along the lines about not doubting yourself, or you will never win or something, and at this, Cole the Beast raises his Amp , but before slamming it down, Kessler summons an electric storm, striking at the raised amp, frying Cole's body, but not his bones. Cole laughs, as electricity keeps him standing, and moving, but stops as he notice Kessler is gone. Then shudders, as the land around him begins disappearing. Kessler had jumped back in time with only a whisper remaining for Cole to hear. Something about time travel and how he will never let this happen, that this is worse than what he wanted to stop. Endgame and credits role, after credits, it asks to continue story? When selected yes, you get a level in evil karma for the good story of INFamous 3, and the game plays as normal. The Good Story; which begins like a bolt of lightning, Cole confused, asking where he is, along other questions and if the beast is dead, then noticing he has lost an arm asks about that. Zeke fills Cole in, about him having powers and maybe a joke about Cole being the sidekick now, but notes he doesn't know what happened, and maybe it rotted of while he was dead. They are in the Los Vegas equal in the INFamous series, and Zeke says something like what better place to gamble with life than the centre of gambling, but later explains that he had trouble finding his body, someone stole Coles coffin. Zeke's love interest, who is a FBI or CIA agent not NSA, tract down transactions from someone who actually purchased the coffin at an auction. Cole begins to unstrap himself from the battery but Zeke and the love-interest stop him hastily. Due to the death of the conduit gene, Zeke needs electricity to replace normal body functions, and if he runs completely out of electricity he will die. Cole says he has enough for now, and he can grab more when he needs it. After alittle more intro, and they check to see if Cole has "paranormal" body function, a casino is being robbed, and Cole thinks he can help out. This both functions as the intro to the first and second factions of the game, along with the first karmic choice. At this point Cole finds he only has Static Thrusters, Grinding, and the basic lightning bolt. Cole makes a comment about how this would be easier with the Kinetic Pulse. Zeke says it might take acouple of days to get all of the powers back, but everything should be fine. Cole asks when Zeke became such a professional Hero trainer, and Zeke states why he really has to ask, helping Cole work with his powers 3 times. The first Faction is the usual gang of bad guys, robbers crooks and criminals, but they seem to be holding better than the second faction somehow. The second faction is a high paid merc group that is currently guarding the Casinos of the city. Cole and Zeke stop the robbers, and Zeke says how maybe they could get some of this money, not all of it but some, to help pay for their "hero headquarters" Cole says if they do that, they'll get on the bad side of the mercinaries. If Cole attacks the Mercs after acouple of seconds, Zeke will assist and say something along the lines of "woah I said some of it, not all of it!" or if not Zeke says "Alright fine, see you back home" And at this point, freeroaming of the city begins. And if Cole goes too far out of the city, his electricity starts to drain, eventually with him passing out and waking up with Zeke telling him that there is no electricity out there, and lucky he was flying over at the time. Something like this will happen each time Cole passes out until he unlocks an infirmary. There will be acouple of side-missions available at this point. Evil include hosting a casino heist to get some extra money for the base, good would have helping the cops clean up the streets. Other side missions include stopping heists that robbers are committing, or cleaning up the local small crime. After doing one side mission, Cole gets a call from Kessler. Says to meet him on the roof of one of the Casinos. Cole has a fit of rage, flash back to the first game remembering Kessler caused Trish's death. After the flashback, Cole rings Zeke. Tells him to keep an eye in the sky. When Cole goes to the mission start location, Kessler teleports in front of him. He says its been a good run, but Cole asks what happened, and he thought Kessler was dead. Kessler makes a comment like "Oh, I'm not there yet. In fact, I thought I'd check how I was doing before I even started my little experiment." Cole and Kessler begin to fight, but Kessler doesn't make any attack other than the Lightning Hook, and during the battle he says he needs a good spar before he sets off. In this game, fighting against Kessler is how Cole will get new powers, and throughout the battle, Kessler makes comments like "I must get real bad in my old age, letting you beat me with such weak lightning." After the rather easy battle, Kessler stops time, walking up to cole, and says something is wrong, it would be impossible for Cole to get this far with so few powers. Cole tells Kessler that he died, was drained of power, and just was revived. Kessler is shocked, says how nothing like this has happened before. Says he will never be ready for the beast at this rate, then grabs Cole with the metal arm and implants Lightning Hook and Lightning Tether into his mind. However it looks like Kessler is draining Cole from the screen, and Zeke flys in and beats Kessler off the building, to which Kessler teleports afar. Cole thanks Zeke for the help, and Kessler says something like "Zeke?! Thats impossible!" in a surprised tone then says maybe he needs to see exactly how things have worked out before teleporting away. Zeke asks what Kessler is doing back, and Cole says he has no idea, but he got some of his old powers out of it. Thats as far as I've gotten so far, what do you think? ~~Austin Wallace~~ --- Infamous 3 could be set in Washington D.C., or its equivolent in game, since it is the only city left untouched on the East Coast. Cole may be revived by the lightning bolt or a new hero will emerge, with lightning, fire, ice or whatever powers. This new guy could have totally moldable abilties to suit the player's choice of powers and their favorite strategies. The player will have to, as usual, fight their way through hordes of deranged monsters, corrupt politicians, zombies, giants, gangsters and who knows what else. Collecting items or triggering events to upgrade your abilities is a must. A new Karma system could give the player a third, neutral option so that the player isn't always forced to go whole hog. This angle makes Cole, or whoever, a kind of Zen dude who doesn't take sides but is unafraid to destroy anyone who would threaten his vision of the city. Multiplayer would be a great, if not necessary, option, allowing our heroes to team up and take on enemies together, using their combined super powers for ultra attacks. Bashing gangsters and monsters alongside your buddies would be a blast. Also, bringing back hand to hand electric melee combat and the ability to fly (though this seems guaranteed thanks to Festival of Blood) would make the experience absolutely incredible. Storyline is up in the air. It could go anywhere, but Kessler showing up from the future or past is very likely, and doubtless a multitude of interesting side characters will be introduced. Adding depth and emotional appeal in the game is something that has always been important and hopefully always will be.